Methods previously known for transformation of monocotyledons such as maize and rice, which are major grain crops, include electroporation, particle gun transformation, etc. However, these physical gene transfer methods have problems in that genes are introduced as multiple copies or are not inserted in an intact state, and the resulting transformed plants may often develop malformations and sterility.
Agrobacterium-mediated gene transfer is universally used as a transformation method for dicotyledons. Although it has been understood that hosts of Agrobacterium are limited only to dicotyledons and Agrobacterium has no ability to infect monocotyledons (Non-patent Publication No. 1), some attempts have been made to transform monocotyledons through Agrobacterium-mediated method.
Grimsley et al. have reported that when maize streak virus DNA was inserted into T-DNA of Agrobacterium and inoculated into maize growing points, infection with maize streak virus was confirmed. Since such infection symptoms are not observed simply when the maize streak virus DNA alone is inoculated, Grimsley et al. have recognized that the above observation indicates the ability of Agrobacterium to introduce DNA into maize (Non-patent Publication No. 2). However, this result is not indicative of T-DNA integration into nuclei, because a virus will multiply even when not integrated into a nuclear genome. Grimsley et al. have further demonstrated that the highest infection efficiency is observed upon inoculation into a growing point in the shoot apex of maize (Non-patent Publication No. 3), and that the VirC gene in plasmids of Agrobacterium is essential for infection (Non-patent Publication No. 4).
Gould et al. injured maize growing points with a needle and then inoculated these growing points with super-virulent Agrobacterium EHA1 carrying the kanamycin resistance gene and the GUS gene, followed by kanamycin selection on the treated growing points to obtain a resistant plant. Upon Southern analysis to confirm whether progeny seeds of this plant have the introduced gene, they confirmed that some seeds had the transgene (Non-patent Publication No. 5). This indicates that the whole plant obtained by kanamycin selection on Agrobacterium-treated growing points had both transformed and non-transformed cells (chimerism).
Mooney et al. attempted to introduce the kanamycin resistance gene into wheat embryos by using Agrobacterium. First, the embryos were enzymatically treated to injure their cell walls, and then inoculated with Agrobacterium. Among the treated calli, very few calli were grown that appeared to be resistant to kanamycin, but no whole plant was regenerated from these calli. Upon Southern analysis to confirm the presence of the kanamycin resistance gene, all the resistant calli were found to have a structural mutation in the transgene (Non-patent Publication No. 6).
Raineri et al. performed super-virulent Agrobacterium A281 (pTiBo542) treatment on 8 varieties of rice whose embryonic disc had been injured, and they confirmed tumorous tissue growth in 2 varieties of Nipponbare, Fujisaka 5. Further, when rice embryos were inoculated with Agrobacterium carrying a Ti plasmid modified to have the kanamycin resistance gene and the GUS gene wherein hormone synthesis genes in T-DNA have been removed, the growth of kanamycin-resistant calli was observed. In these resistant calli, GUS gene expression was observed, but no transformed plant was obtained. Based on these results, Raineri et al. have recognized that the Agrobacterium T-DNA was introduced into rice cells (Non-patent Publication No. 7).
As shown above, there are study reports suggesting that Agrobacterium-mediated gene transfer is also possible for Gramineae crops including rice, maize and wheat, but these reports failed to show persuasive results because these studies had a problem in reproducibility and were also insufficient for transgene confirmation (Non-patent Publication No. 8).
Chan et al. injured immature rice embryos, which had been cultured for 2 days in the presence of 2,4-D, and then inoculated these embryos with Agrobacterium carrying genes for npt II and GUS in a medium containing suspension-cultured potato cells. They cultured the thus treated immature embryos on a G418-containing medium to obtain regenerated plants from the induced calli. They confirmed the location of the GUS gene in the regenerated plants and their progeny plants by Southern analysis, and reported that the presence of the transgene was observed in plants of both R0 and R1 generations (Non-patent Publication No. 9). This result supports Agrobacterium-mediated transformation in rice, but the transformation efficiency was as low as 1.6%. Moreover, there was only one regenerated plant that showed normal growth, although 250 immature embryos were used for testing. Since enormous efforts are required to extract immature embryos of rice, such low transformation efficiency is not practical.
In recent years, it has been reported that stable and highly efficient transformation is also possible in monocotyledons including rice and maize when using a super-binary vector carrying a part of the virulence gene from super-virulent Agrobacterium (Non-patent Documents 10 and 11). These reports suggest that Agrobacterium-mediated transformation not only allows stable and highly efficient transformation, but is also advantageous in that the resulting transformed plants have fewer mutations, and in that the introduced genes are low in copy number and are often in an intact state. Following success in rice and maize, further reports were issued for Agrobacterium-mediated transformation in other major grain crops, i.e., wheat (Non-patent Publication No. 12), barley (Non-patent Publication No. 13) and sorghum (Non-patent Publication No. 14).
Ishida et al. (1996) used maize inbred lines as materials to perform Agrobacterium-mediated transformation. Thereafter, further reports were issued for Agrobacterium-mediated transformation in maize (Non-patent Documents 15-21). Attempts which have been made to improve the efficiency of Agrobacterium-mediated maize transformation include: selection of transformed cells on N6 basal medium (Non-patent Publication No. 20); addition of AgNO3 and carbenicillin to culture medium (Non-patent Publications 20 and 22); and addition of cysteine to coculture medium (Non-patent Publication No. 21). Ishida et al. (2003) (Non-patent Publication No. 22) have reported that the transformation efficiency in maize is improved when cocultured immature maize embryos are selected on a medium containing AgNO3 and carbenicillin.
As shown above, in the case of Agrobacterium-mediated maize transformation, modifications to the medium composition or selection marker genes also result in improved efficiency and an extended range of varieties to be applied. However, the efficiency in maize remains at lower levels when compared to rice, which, like maize, is a monocotyledonous crop. Thus, the development of a method allowing more highly efficient transformation is desired, e.g. for test studies to determine the effects of isolated novel genes and/or for creation of a novel maize variety by gene recombination technology.
As in the case of 2,4-D (2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid), dicamba (3,6-dichloro-o-anisic acid) is also used as a member of the plant hormone auxin during plant tissue culture. In maize tissue culture, dicamba is also used. Duncan et al. cultured maize immature embryos in a medium containing 4.5 μM 2,4-D or 15 μM dicamba, and reported that the formation rate of calli having regeneration ability was increased in the medium containing dicamba when compared to 2,4-D (Non-patent Publication No. 23). However, in almost all the cases recently reported for Agrobacterium-mediated maize transformation, immature embryos are cultured in a medium containing 2,4-D (Non-patent Documents 15-21, 24 and 25). Frame et al. performed Agrobacterium-mediated maize transformation in a medium containing 2,4-D or dicamba, and reported that the transformation efficiency was higher in the medium containing dicamba. However, in the media used for comparison by Frame et al., the 2,4-D concentration is 6.75 μM, whereas the dicamba concentration is 15 μM which is two or more times higher than that of 2,4-D. In addition to 2,4-D and dicamba, there are additional differences in the compositions of these media. Moreover, Frame et al. have discussed that the difference in transformation efficiency is due to a difference in the concentration of silver nitrate, which is higher in the dicamba-containing medium than in the 2,4-D-containing medium, and hence there is no information about effects resulting from a difference in the type of auxin (Non-patent Publication No. 26).
In view of the foregoing, the methods previously used in Agrobacterium-mediated maize transformation allow stable provision of transformed plants, but the transformation efficiency in maize is low when compared to rice, which is also a monocotyledonous crop. Thus, there has been a demand for the development of a method by which a transformant is obtained with higher efficiency.
Patent Publication No. 1: JP 2000-342255 A
Patent Publication No. 2: JP 2000-342256 A
Patent Publication No. 3: JP 2000-23675 A
Patent Publication No. 4: JP 2000-342253 A
Patent Publication No. 5: WO2005/017169
Patent Publication No. 6: WO2005/017152
Non-patent Publication No. 1: De Cleene, M. and De Ley, J. (1976) The host range of crown gall. Bot. Rev. 42:389-466.
Non-patent Publication No. 2: Grimsley, N., Horn, T., Davis, J. W. and Horn, B. (1987) Agrobacterium-mediated delivery of infectious maize streak virus into maize plants. Nature 325:177-179.
Non-patent Publication No. 3: Grimsley, N. H., Ramos, C., Hein, T. and Horn, B. (1988) Meristematic tissues of maize plants are most susceptible to Agroinfection with maize streak virus. Bio/technology 6:185-189.
Non-patent Publication No. 4: Grimsley, N., Horn, B., Ramos, C., Kado, C. and Rogowsky, P. (1989) DNA transfer from Agrobacterium to Zea mays or Brassica by agroinfection is dependent on bacterial virulence functions. Mol. Gen. Genet. 217:309-316.
Non-patent Publication No. 5: Gould, J., Devey, M., Hasegawa, O., Ulian, E. C., Peterson, G. and Smith, R. H. (1991) Transformation of Zea mays L. using Agrobacterium tumefaciens and shoot apex. Plant Physiol. 95:426-434.
Non-patent Publication No. 6: Mooney, P. A., Goodwin, P. B., Dennis, E. S. and Llewellyn, D. J. (1991) Agrobacterium tumefaciens-gene transfer into wheat tissues. Plant Cell, Tissues and Organ Culture 25:209-218.
Non-patent Publication No. 7: Raineri, D. M., Bottino, P., Gordon, M. P. and Nester, E. W. (1990) Agrobacterium-mediated transformation of rice (Oryza sativa L.). Bio/technology 8:33-38.
Non-patent Publication No. 8: Potrycus, I (1990) Gene transfer to cereals: an assessment. Bio/technology 8:535-542.
Non-patent Publication No. 9: Chan, M-T., Chang, H-H., Ho, S-L., Tong, W-F. and Yu, S-M. (1993) Agrobacterium-mediated production of transgenic rice plants expressing a chimeric α-amylase promoter/β-glucuronidase gene. Plant Mol. Biol. 22:491-506.
Non-patent Publication No. 10: Hici, Y., Ohta, S., Komari, T. and Kumashiro, T. (1994) Efficient transformation of rice (Oryza sativa L.) mediated by Agrobacterium and sequence analysis of the boundaries of the T-DNA. The Plant Journal 6:271-282.
Non-patent Publication No. 11: Ishida, Y., Saito, H., Ohta, S., Hici, Y., Komari, T. and Kumashiro, T. (1996) High efficiency transformation of maize (Zea mays L.) mediated by Agrobacterium tumefaciens. Nature Biotechnology 14:745-750.
Non-patent Publication No. 12: Cheng, M., Fry, J. E., Pang, S., Zhou, H., Hironaka, C. M., Duncan, D. R., Conner, T. W., Wan, Y. (1997) Genetic transformation of wheat mediated by Agrobacterium tumefaciens. Plant Physiol. 115: 971-980.
Non-patent Publication No. 13: Tingay, S., McElroy, D., Kalla, R., Fieg, S., Wang, M., Thornton, S., Brettell, R. (1997) Agrobacterium tumefaciens-mediated barley transformation. Plant J. 11: 1369-1376.
Non-patent Publication No. 14: Zhao, Z.-Y., Cai, T., Tagliani, L., Miller, M., Wang, N., Peng, H., Rudert, M., Schoeder, S., Hondred, D., Seltzer, J., Pierce, D. (2000) Agrobacterium-mediated sorghum transformation. Plant Mol. Biol. 44: 789-798.
Non-patent Publication No. 15: Deji, A., Sakakibara, H., Ishida, Y., Yamada, S., Komari, T., Kubo, T., Sugiyama, T. (2000) Genomic organization and transcriptional regulation of maize ZmRR1 and ZmRR2 encoding cytokinin-inducible response regulators. Biochim. et Biophys. Acta 1492: 216-220.
Non-patent Publication No. 16: Negrotto, D., Jolley, M., Beer, S., Wenck, A. R., Hansen, G. (2000) The use of phosphomannose-isomerase as a selection marker to recover transgenic maize plants (Zea mays L.) via Agrobacterium transformation. Plant Cell Reports 19: 798-803.
Non-patent Publication No. 17: Nomura, M., Sentoku, N., Nishimura, A., Lin, J-H., Honda, C., Taniguchi, M., Ishida, Y., Ohta, S., Komari, T., Miyao-Tokumori, M., Kono-Murakami, Y., Tajima, S., Ku, M. S. B., Matsuoka, M. (2000a) The evolution of C4 plants: acquisition of cis-regulatory sequences in the promoter of C4-type pyruvate, orthophosphate dikinase gene. Plant J. 22: 211-221.
Non-patent Publication No. 18: Nomura, M., Katayama, K., Nishimura, A., Ishida, Y., Ohta, S., Komari, T., Miyao-Tokutomi, M., Tajima, S., Matsuoka, M. (2000b) The promoter of rbcS in a C3 plant (rice) directs organ-specific, light-dependent expression in a C4 plant (maize), but does not confer bundle sheath cell-specific expression. Plant Mol. Biol. 44: 99-106.
Non-patent Publication No. 19: Taniguchi, M., Izawa, K., Ku, M. S. B., Lin, J-H., Saito, H., Ishida, Y., Ohta, S., Komari, T., Matsuoka, M., Sugiyama, T. (2000) The promoter for the maize C4 pyruvate, orthophosphate dikinase gene directs cell- and tissue-specific transcription in transgenic maize plants. Plant Cell Physiol. 41: 42-48.
Non-patent Publication No. 20: Zhao, Z.-Y., Gu, W., Cai, T., Tagliani, L., Hondred, D., Bond, D., Schroeder, S., Rudert, M., Pierce, D. (2001) High throughput genetic transformation mediated by Agrobacterium tumefaciens in maize. Mol. Breed. 8: 323-333.
Non-patent Publication No. 21: Frame, B. R., Shou, H., Chikwamba, R. K., Zhang, Z., Xiang, C., Fonger, T. M., Pegg, S. E. K., Li, B., Nettleton, D. S., Pei, D., Wang, K. (2002) Agrobacterium tumefaciens-mediated transformation of maize embryos using a standard binary vector system. Plant Physiol. 129: 13-22.
Non-patent Publication No. 22: Ishida, Y., Saito, H., Hiei, Y., Komari, T. (2003) Improved protocol for transformation of maize (Zea mays L.) mediated by Agrobacterium tumefaciens. Plant Biotechnology 20:57-66.
Non-patent Publication No. 23: Duncan, D. R., Williams, M. E., Zehr, B. E., Widholm, J. M. (1985) The production of callus capable of plant regeneration from immature embryos of numerous Zea mays genotypes. Planta 165: 322-332.
Non-patent Publication No. 24: Zhang, W., Subbarao, S., Addae, P., Shen, A., Armstrong, C., Peschke, V., Gilbertson, L. (2003) Cre/lox-mediated marker gene excision in transgenic maize (Zea mays L.) plants. Theor. Appl. Genet. 107: 1157-1168.
Non-patent Publication No. 25: Huang, X. and Wei, Z. (2005) Successful Agrobacterium-mediated genetic transformation of maize elite inbred lines. Plant Cell, Tissue and Organ Culture 83:187-200.
Non-patent Publication No. 26: Frame, B. R., McMurray, J. M., Fonger, T. M., Main, M. L., Taylor, K. W., Torney, F. J., Paz, M. M., Wang, K. (2006) Improved Agrobacterium-mediated transformation of three maize inbred lines using MS salts. Plant Cell Rep. 25: 1024-1034.
Non-patent Publication No. 27: Komari, T., Hiei, Y., Saito, Y., Murai, N., Kumashiro, T. (1996) Vectors carrying two separate T-DNAs for co-transformation of higher plants mediated by Agrobacterium tumefaciens and segregation of transformants free from selection markers. The Plant Journal 10:165-174.
Non-patent Publication No. 28: Komari, T., Saito, Y., Nakakido, F., Kumashiro, T. (1989) Efficient selection of somatic hybrids in Nicotiana tabacum L. using a combination of drug-resistance merkers introduced by transformation. Theor. Appl. Genet. 77:547-552.
Non-patent Publication No. 29: Sambrook, J., Fritsch, E. F., Maniatis, T. (1989) Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, 2nd ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.
Non-patent Publication No. 30: Linsmaier, E., Skoog, F. (1965) Organic growth factor requirements of tobacco tissue culture. Physiol. Plant. 18:100-127.
Non-patent Publication No. 31: Chu, C.-C. (1978) The N6 medium and its applications to anther culture of cereal crops. In: Proc. Symp. Plant Tissue Culture. Peking: Science Press, pp 43-50.
Non-patent Publication No. 32: Watson, B., Currier, T. C., Gordon, M. P., Chilton, M.-D. and Nester, E. W. (1975) Plasmid required for virulence of Agrobacterium tumefaciens. J Bacteriol, 123, 255-264.